The Locket Thing
by sparkling-saphyre
Summary: Sumire confronted Natsume about her feelings towards him only to find out he likes someone already… Mikan being Mikan asked him who and end up running away from him while crying…. NxM Editted so RxR! Enjoy


**Authors Note:**

**Saphyre:** Okay so it's against my policy

**Mikan:** Yeah it was…

**Saphyre:** But I can't help myself…

**Hotaru:** Excuses…

**Saphyre (sigh):** Geez, it's only a one shot

**Mikan and Hotaru (chorus):** That's the worst part

_I cried in front of them really loud making the black cat and the white Rabbit come in_

**Natsume (pointing at me)**: What's she doing?

_I ran towards him and clinging to his arms_

**Saphyre:** Oh Natsume **(sob)**

**Hotaru:** she's making another story but was still not finish with her Princess Tutu Fic

_Hotaru explained; Ruka gasp, Natsume glared at me_

**Mikan:** And the worst part… **(sigh)** She's making this **a one shot story**

_Now Natsume took my pony tailed hair then burned it… but I was sharp **(smirking evilly) **and went immediately to Mikan setting her hair on fire too… then we both run all around until Hotaru splash us a VER COLD WATER with her latest invention_

**Hotaru:** Invention 98th, the BAKA no UMI Gun, it's a water gun with sea water inside… ready to blast anyone who is such an idiot like Mikan and in this case, Saphyre is no excuse

_As Hotaru introduces her latest invention, the rest of us is watching and listening to her with great respect to prevent her from using us as her target… **(Again)**_

**Ruka (sigh):** Saphyre doesn't own The Gakuen Alice / Alice Academy

**Natsume:** It was owned by somebody else…

**Saphyre:** Enjoy reading… **fainted**

**Mikan: **and please review **fainted**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Summary:**

_Sumire confronted Natsume about her feelings towards him only to find out he likes someone already… Mikan being Mikan asked him who and end up running away from him while crying…. NxM_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**-Locket Thing-**

It was already the end of the class, and well everybody is busy preparing their things to go home.

Mikan is busy putting back her books on her back pack; Hotaru is secretly placing her latest invention on her table for security about Mikan's silliness; Yuu is currently instructing their other classmates about tomorrow's duty; Ruka is busy petting his bunny and lastly Natsume… well he's busy trying not to listen to everyone's commotion.

Every body is busy for short well except for a certain young girl who took a deep breath before walking towards her one and only crush, Natsume. She stopped in front of him.

Natsume sense this and glance up from his manga

"What's up?" he ask looking annoyed at her

"W-well… anou… Natsume kun… a-atashi….a-atashiwa…" Sumire was looking down, looking so nervous and was stammering her words.

Everyone caught their attention and look at them…actually they are watching them as if they were watching a free "confession" movie in the room

Natsume seeing her like that, blushing, nervous and stammering… he already knows what she's trying to do.

Sumire took another deep breath before summoning all her courage for this

"Ah Natsume… y-you see…" she said still looking down "A-as the president of your and Ruka's fan club… I-I…" Sumire cannot put her words into it… she was having a very hard time doing this and she feels like crying now too.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hotaru walk besides Mikan and so does Yuu

"You think she's gonna do it?" Yuu ask and Yuu being Yuu, he's very worried about this

Mikan nods her head

"Is Sumire the type of girl Natsume like?" Mikan ask looking up to her so called best friend

"…" Hotaru didn't bother to look at her self proclaiming best friend 'Idiot'

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Natsume is getting really impatient and started to walk out on her, but of course Sumire went after him…

"N-Natsume?" Ruka called out for him to wait up

"H-Hey" Sumire called out too and was force back when Natsume glared at her

"You're beginning to annoy me" he said coldly but this time he waited for her to hear her deal "If you have something to say, then say it now"

"Fine, look Natsume, even though I'm Ruka's fan too… I-I would like you to know that I-I like you..." she outburst "…v-very…m-much…"

Everyone in the room fell in silence… someone gasp but no one dared to make a noise louder than that in anticipation on the young man's reaction

Sumire's face is so red that they thought she's turning to a tomato head. Mikan watched her in amazement and in jealousy… oh wait wrong word… just envious (jealous is a very strong word)

'S-she finally said it' Mikan said to herself but somehow sad but she doesn't really know why

Natsume however is wearing his favorite expression, the blank expression where his bangs are covering his eyes

Sumire and Mikan look at him and waited for his reply; they both want to hear his reply and since this is Mikan's first time to see someone confess to Natsume. Oh how eager she wants to see him reacts to this

"N-Natsume kun?" Sumire called out his name again to bring him back to wherever his thought is; her expressions are in high hope that he'd noticed her and Mikan saw that

"I'm sorry" He said; every one in the room was shock, well except Hotaru.

Well what do you expect, Natsume being Natsume will never apologize to anyone… even after he change… after the kidnapping thing of Mouri Reo and the certain brunette girl who always annoy him every single day he spent inside the Alice Academy… what do you expect.

"N-Natsume kun…" Sumire's tears are now threatening to fall down her emerald eyes "w-why?" she manage to ask despite her struggling

Natsume face his back towards everybody so no one can see his face…

"I like somebody else" he simply replied before walking out of the room, of course Ruka is tailing from behind and look back at Sumire before he completely left the room too…

Sumire was left at the back alone. Her knees finally gave in and started to cry. Everyone in the room feel sorry for her but it was her choice; she was the 99th person to try their luck on Natsume's affection.

Since they were 10 years old, before Mikan arrived in the academy, different girls from different levels came to catch the black cat's affection but every single one of them failed. He is just too stubborn and so harsh.

After some few more minutes when everybody left the room, Mikan, Hotaru and Yuu walk towards her and comforted her

"Hey, it's okay… that Natsume who does he think he is making you embarrassed like that" Mikan Sakura said angrily at her partner

"Mikan's right, don't cry" Yuu said comforting her too

"He's just too good for everybody" Hotaru commented, still not showing any emotions

Sumire wiped away her tears and force to make a small smile

"Arigatou…Mikan… Yuu… and to you too Hotaru, even though it sounds like it's empty"

The four of them look at each other before laughing… yup even Hotaru laughs…a little

"Thanks I'm fine now" Sumire said standing up with the help of Yuu's offered hand

His eyes met hers and they both blush, but Mikan is too naïve to noticed this but not Hotaru and before it starts to heat up, Hotaru changed the topic

"But you know, I wonder who's the girl Natsume like" Hotaru ask out of no where "I could certainly get rich if I found out something about this" her eyes are showing rt. signs again

Mikan sweatdrop

"Yeah, I mean I never thought nor heard that he likes someone already" Yuu said placing his fingers on his chin and so does Sumire and Mikan

'I never thought that he does too…' Mikan said to herself and then it hit her

"I know!" Mikan exclaimed

"You do?" the three chorus and look at her

"I'm going to ask him" Mikan said proudly before jogging out of the room

Everyone fell on the floor anime style

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Mikan being partnered with Natsume for five years already somehow made her feel she knows something about him even if it is just little.

Their relationships didn't change much either. They will both bump to each other every morning on the hall way, then he would began teasing her about her panties and call her different names while she will argue back at him; A daily routine that they won't miss doing every day.

But Mikan never mind doing that and she hope Natsume feels the same way too. Sure they became closer now; they are now talking to each other and hang out with Ruka and Hotaru more often than 5 years ago, he would even let her seat besides him under a tree and hear her silly complains and annoying stories. Yes some things Mikan really enjoyed spending her free time with him.

Mikan walk outside the building and went to the only place she was sure he would be and there he was

"Hey!" she smiled down at him

Natsume look up then back to his manga

"Some things never change do they?" Mikan said still smiling

"Yeah, you're still annoying" he turned the page of his manga

"Hey can I ask you something?" she ask kneeling in front of him not paying attention to his last comment

'What's her problem now' Natsume put down his manga and look at her gesturing her to fire her stupid question

"About what happened earlier between you and Sumire" she began

'So that's it' he look at her painstakingly "What about it?" he said coldly at her

"Well, we were just wondering who this girl you are referring too is" Mikan innocently ask

Her brown eyes met his flaming ones;

'This could be interesting' Natsume said to himself showing interest on this topic.

Mikan saw that his eyes are staring directly on her and felt her cheeks heat up

"S-sorry… I know it's not my business…. I-I mean…" she was stammering her words in embarrassment

"What's it to you? And I don't remember saying it was a girl" Natsume answered more coolly

Mikan was surprised and gasp covering her mouth with her hands

"Y-You mean, you like a-a g-guy?" Mikan ask only getting her burned by his Fire Alice; immediately she put it out with her nullifying ability. "N-A-T-S-U-M-E" she glared at him

"BAKA!" he irritably said before reading back his manga

"I was just kidding" she pouted brushing away the burned strand on her hair and Natsume didn't missed a chance to see that

"Do you really want to know?" he ask his bangs are covering his eyes again; Mikan nods her head

Natsume's fingers gestured for her to come closer, and for a minute she hesitate

'Be careful Mikan, **that Black Cat is MEAN**' she warned herself, but the heck, she can always use her Alice to defend herself from him

She move her face a little towards him

"Closer" he said and she did, moving her body closer as well.

Natsume also began to move closer to her ears so she could feel his warm breaths on her neck while inhaling her sweet tangerine scent

"The person I like…" he began, making her shiver with his warm breath

"The person you like…" Mikan echoed getting really excited

"…is certainly…" he paused smirking… and note that it was an EVIL SMIRK

"Is certainly?" she was blushing on how close she was to Natsume

What she didn't anticipate was his next action; Natsume took a deep breath before…

"NOT YOU!" he yelled at her ear making her fall down, startled by his prank.

Natsume then began reading his manga again which was laying on the floor for some minutes now

While Natsume continue reading his latest manga feeling contented on what he did, Mikan is feeling the opposite. She fell backwards on the ground, giving him a fair view of her underwear which made him smirk again

"So it was tangerines today huh, polka dots panties girl" he taunt

Still shock from what he did didn't realize that white crystal liquids are forming in and out of her eyes

Natsume stop when he heard her sobs and was surprise to see her crying.

"NATSUME KUN BAKA!" she yelled at him and run off leaving the now surprised Natsume behind.

"W-why did she cry?" he ask then back to his manga but after a few seconds he sigh and stood up "I guess I did too much" and went for a walk

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Mikan run as fast as she could, not thinking if she will bump to someone. For now all she wants is to get away from him. Away from that pervert; away from Natsume

'I hate you Natsume' she repeatedly said to herself and as we all expected she was meant to bump to somebody sooner like right now

"Ouch" she said as she opened her eyes to whom she bump this time

"Mikan you okay?" It was Tsubasa, her sempai

"…" Mikan stood up and dusting her skirt

Tsubasa saw how red and wet her eyes were and can't help asking what happened.

"It was Natsume again wasn't it?" Tsubasa guess, Mikan didn't say anything but her eyes reflected 'yes'

Tsubasa sigh and guided Mikan to take a seat on the near by bench

"So what did he do to you this time?" Tsubasa ask with concern

Mikan look up to her sempai who is now in graduating class. She was really hurt and she was not able to stop herself from crying about what happened earlier with her partner.

Tsubasa was one of the persons she always runs into when Natsume is bullying her and now that he is leaving it didn't help stopping her from crying

"Tsubasa sempai!" she cried

Tsubasa being Tsubasa as her sempai embraced her young brunette junior letting her cry while patting her same hair do.

'Is it me or is this area getting really **HOT**' Tsubasa thought as he look around the area 'He's near' he noted embracing the young brunette closer and tighter making the leaves on his right **BURNED** 'He's **REALLY HERE**' Tsubasa smirk and bend his head lower

For someone who is not close enough like some Black Cat we know will think he was KISSING her

"Mikan, remember what I told you before, Natsume is just like that but he is nice" he pause thinking his last adjective on Natsume "You just have to make him open up"

Mikan was listening but she still crying in her sempai's chest "Just be patient, Maybe something good will happen sooner or later" he said laughing stupidly at her

Mikan push herself away from him and look up at her sempai

"I know" she said wiping away her last tears "But what he did to me really hurt me" she reasoned out Tsubasa just smile at her "But can I ask you something, why are you whispering?"

Tsubasa was startled for a moment. Mikan doesn't know what he's plotting for Natsume so he just laugh and after raising an eyebrow she just laugh as well then both of them laugh harder forgetting what happened earlier

Meanwhile, Natsume was pretty sure Tsubasa sense him there and that idea made his more agitated.

'Darn HIM, I swear I'll make him MY SLAVE before he end his term here' Natsume pledge to that as he punch the poor old tree on his left.

The thought that Tsubasa kiss her is making his blood boil and in present state making the poor old tree burn

'And that girl…' Natsume turned his back away from them and walk away 'is really an idiot'

"Ne, Tsubasa sempai, what do you think should I do?" Mikan ask all of a sudden

Tsubasa look up in the sky before smiling back to her junior

"It's up to you" he advice "Just be yourself"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The next day, Mikan walks towards Hotaru and Yuu; Sumire was busy with her other friends.

"Hey Mikan, so what happened yesterday?" Yuu ask

"Hn, yesterday? Well he didn't say much about it" she replied not looking at them

"So what do you want to do now? We have the rest of the day free according to the announcement" Hotaru said showing her latest invention

" Invention 099, "The repeating Pig Head". You will be able to hear again the unheard announcement of the student Principal due to some stupid students noise." She introduced then pressed a button

"_Due to the emergency meeting of the school staff, the Alice Academy students are free to do what ever they like this afternoon, thank you" said the student principal_

Hotaru pressed another button to make it stop before putting it back to her bag

"Cool" Mikan happily said jumping all around her friends

Hotaru being Hotaru took out her BAKA gun and aim it to Mikan

"BAKA-BAKA-BAKA-BAKA!" four shots and it hit Mikan's head, left arm, right foot and left leg

"Ouch… Hotaru that's mean!" Mikan said

"You deserved it, we are already 15 years old and you are still acting like 10" she said

"Hotaru that's harsh" Yuu said, Mikan sulk

"But I admit it's one of your best quality" Hotaru commented looking away from her

And Mikan being Mikan…

"Oh I love You Hotaru!" she said completely forgotten she's injured and jump towards her

But Hotaru being Hotaru brought out the gun again and we all know what happened. Sumire then walk towards the three

"Hey did you know tomorrow is Natsume's birthday" she informed

"Huh, I thought you were over about him" Yuu ask

Again Yuu and Sumire's eyes met and boom, both of them blush again

"Did I miss something?" Mikan who finally saw this ask her best friend

Then Hotaru lean forwards towards her and told what happened while she was in her always naïve state.

"Owww" Mikan's lips curved giving devious look on her and Yuu

Anyway Sumire regaining his posture returned to what she was saying earlier

"Yeah I am, but still I'm their fan club president so it was my duty to buy him something" Sumire excuse while laughing at the same time all by herself "So do you want to come to Central Town?"

The three look at each other and nodded their heads

"Okay then let's go" Sumire said before marching out of the door

"You guys go a head, I need to talk to somebody first" Mikan said

"You still need to ask him don't you?" Hotaru look back at her

"Yeah, Jin-Jin still wont let me go there without him" then walk towards Ruka and Natsume

At the back, Ruka and Natsume are watching Mikan and her friends

"They seems to be having fun" Ruka said petting his rabbit again

"Hn" (whatever) he said still not looking away from Mikan

Natsume felt guilty that day and can't sleep last night after he saw her run off while crying; But he also cannot forget what he saw when she was with Tsubasa and thinking that made him really angry for some reason and he doesn't know why… or he just don't want to admit it. He growl

"Huh, what's wrong?" Ruka look at him

"Nothing" he flatly said taking his manga out and was getting ready to leave when…

"Hey, We are going to Central Town do you guys want to come?" Mikan ask

Ruka seems to be interested to go and look besides him. Mikan look at Ruka then to Natsume then back to Ruka again. Natsume saw her eyes somehow avoiding her.

"Whatever" Natsume said and when he saw something from her he started to walk out of the room

Earlier before class starts, as usual Mikan is running against time praying that she will make it on time. They did bump to each other but the usual cheeriness with her when she greeted him was not there anymore, plus her smile now is… different

"See you at the bus stop Mikan" Ruka said following Natsume

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

At the Central Town, as usual they all went shopping for things. Mikan is still a single star, but she saved enough money to buy something for him.

"Hey look at this" Sumire waved her hand towards them "Do you think Natsume will like it?" She was showing them a branded Sweat shirt

"That's nice, but I don't think that color suits him" Yuu said "And the size too…"

"Try dark green" Mikan said out of her thoughts. "Medium size should fit him" Hotaru eyed her. She noticed that Mikan was somewhere far from them… well mentally that is.

"Dark green? Medium? Hmmm, that's not a bad idea" then Sumire bought it right away "Okay next shop" Sumire excitedly said

"No, I'm tired, lets' grab some fluff puff and settle down for a bit" Hotaru said instead

"Oww… fine you and Mikan buy some while me and Yuu grab some drinks" Sumire suggested

"Fine" then they were separated to two groups.

In the fluff puff store, Hotaru and Mikan bought medium sized for them. Mikan gave Hotaru her share but she declined saying it was her treat

'Huh her treating them a medium size fluff puff that cost 50 rt. For free? Now that is something' Mikan thought giving a disbelief look

"You can say that's my advance gift for you this Christmas" she said reading her thoughts

"NO WAY!" Mikan Protested

"So have you thought on what to give him?" Hotaru said bringing her out of her missery

"W-what?" she ask getting confuse "Give what and to whom?"

"Don't force me to bring out the gun Mikan, Natsume of course" Hotaru said seating down to one of the free tables

"Oh that… I haven't decided on what to buy for him" she honestly said trying to forget their little fight yesterday "I was beginning to **NOT** buy him anything actually"

"Something happened yesterday that you are not telling me" Hotaru said coolly "But it was fine by me if you don't like to tell me"

Mikan look at her, she sigh; oh how easy she can be read like Natsume said to him five years ago.

"No, it's just that… we fought again to a nonsense thing" Mikan confessed

"Did he told you who she like" Hotaru ask not bother to her last statement, well they always fight what's new; Mikan shook her head looking down

"But he said he was certain that it wasn't me… I mean who does he think he is. I do not like him too in the first place so…so…" Mikan slowly sinking down her chair

"There's an interesting store down the corner" Hotaru suddenly said

"What?" Mikan said; Hotaru then opened the box she bought from the fluff puff store

"Find something useful there" She saw her best friend smile and stood up

"Thanks" Mikan then run off to see the store her best friend recomended

Yuu and Sumire saw her leave and ask Hotaru where she's going

"She's just going to buy a cat tag" Hotaru simply said taking a small fluff puff to her mouth

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The next day, everyone is preparing to leave the room since the class is all over for the day.

"Mikan, we're going on ahead the candidates for the honor students are having a meeting so you will have to go home alone today" Yuu informed her

"Okay, good luck on your meeting" Mikan said waving her hands

Mikan then opened her bag and saw the thing she bought yesterday at Central Town. She smiled before putting it inside her pocket

'I still need to wrap them up or put them to something more presentable' she said then turned her back to see if Natsume was still there, and he's not; he already left which is very new to her since he is always the last one to leave.

It's been 2 days already after she run away from him and she has to admit she really missed him.

"Natsume…" she whispers feeling really sad then when she turned to the corner for another hall way, she saw him, the black cat Natsume.

He seems to be waiting for something or **SOMEONE**, but she didn't care. She's not angry anymore but she was still not ready to face him

'I'll just ignore him' she decided and that she did. She passed him not looking at him, clutching her pocket making sure the item was still inside.

"So you're ignoring me?" he said making her stop

"I don't know what you are talking about" she denied not looking back

She could hear footsteps and was sure it's from him. He stops right behind her but no one said a word until…

"NAT-SU-ME KUN!" both of them look back only to see several girls running towards carrying different gifts for his birthday, they both sweatdrop

'What the?' they both thought as different girls from different levels are about to collide to them

"Shoot" Mikan heard him say and what made her more surprised is when Natsume carried her to his arms and jump outside and into the trees

Natsume put Mikan down when he was sure that none of those stupid fan girls of him are following

He was sweating and panting really hard until he heard someone giggle

"What's so funny?" he ask her raising his eye brow

"Nothing" she smile "It just proves that you are still popular among girls"

Natsume look at her, god, how he missed she smile like that to him. Yesterday when she approached them, she wasn't even smiling; just plain smile was plastered on her face when she invited them.

"Back to the conversation" Natsume said "Why are you ignoring me?"

"I told you I'm not" Mikan look away from his ruby eyes "it's just that…"

"Just what? Are you still angry about what I did 2 days ago?" Natsume said

"Well what do you think? How would you feel if someone yell in front of your ears huh?" Mikan said sarcastically looking away from cross arms

Natsume was surprised because he thought…no he was sure that she was angry because he said the person he like most is certainly not her… well he lied

"Then I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you or make fun of you…" Now it was Natsume's turn to look away from her brown eyes "So now tell me d-did...did Tsubasa…d-did he…" he was stammering his words… 'now I know how Sumire felt'

Mikan look at him wondering what he's trying to say; Natsume look embarrassed but when the picture of Tsubasa lean closer to her made his shoot his courage

"Tell me how did you feel when Tsubasa…kissed you" Natsume ask turning his head away from her, Mikan look at him surprise

"Kiss? When?" Mikan ask

"You know, when you ran away from me… when you were talking to Tsubasa in the park" he said trying to make her remember but Mikan doesn't seem to get the picture

"Oh, that…" Mikan then place her fingers to her chin 'did he kiss me? I don't think so… why is he so interested anyway?' then he look back to him

"He didn't and I certainly didn't kissed him either." She said Natsume was still not looking at her but was listening "So that's why he's whispering to me very lowly"

Natsume upon hearing it fell anime style; he can't believe he fell for that guy's trap. Oh how stupid he was for over reacting… then a picture of Tsubasa popping out of the scene with victorious smile was plastered on his face appeared

'I'll make sure I really toast him' he said to himself

"Here" Mikan said taking out the item she kept inside her pocket

Natsume look at her questioning what it was

"I was supposed to give it to you later on since I haven't wrapped it yet, but I guess you wouldn't mind if I just give it to you like this" Mikan explained taking his hands, opening it then placing her gift on top of it.

Natsume look at her then down to his hand. It was…

"Happy Birthday" she merrily said at the same time blushing

"A locket?" Natsume said dumbly

"Yeah, see two days ago I ask you who the person you like is so I could put your and that person's picture inside" Mikan said

'Is that what she's up to?' Natsume look back to her then close his eyes before standing up. Still holding tight but the same time gently on her gift, he shoves his hands on his pocket

"Huh, where are you going now Natsume?" Mikan ask pulling herself up as well

Natsume look back at her and smiled; Mikan blush since it was rare to see him do that

"Idiot. Go back to your room now because it's already dinner time" he said before leaving her alone

"Geez, he could at least thank me" Mikan said but smile as she walks herself back to the dorm.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hey Ruka are you in there?" Natsume ask knocking on his best friend's door

After few seconds, Ruka opened his door to his best friend

"Oh hi Natsume, come in" Ruka step backward to let his best friend walk inside his room "So what are you doing here?"

"I need you to do me a favor" Natsume said looking back at him

"A favor?" Ruka innocently ask as if he doesn't know anything… yeah right…

Natsume gave him a small box with a small note attached to it

"For me?" Ruka ask again this time chuckling after Natsume glare at him "I'm just kidding"

Ruka then walk towards his window, opened it and then whistled, immediately 2 doves fly towards him

"Give this to Mikan Sakura, she's in single star department" he instructed tying a lace on their claws and to Natsume's box "Now go" then the two birds flew outside

"Satisfied?" Ruka ask his best friend smiling

"Yeah thanks" then Natsume left the room

"Anytime" Ruka said closing the door behind him then walk back to his mid opened closet

"How about you, satisfied?" Ruka said opening the closet

A fifteen years old Hotaru came to view with her camcorder

"Very much" Hotaru said fixing her uniform

"And my reward? I suggest you give me all the black mailing pictures you got" Ruka said looking serious about it.

Hotaur look at him and walk towards him

"I have something better" Hotaru said and place her hand on his shoulder, before giving a small kiss on his cheek "Good night and thank you" she said then went out of the room leaving the poor kawaii Ruka behind blushing **REALLY HARD**.

"That girl is really something" he said touching the part where he felt her lips collide "I guess I wouldn't mind being black mailed by her if I get a reward like that"

Ruka smirk then lay down to his bed

Meanwhile… Hotaru was still behind his door, surprised on what she did

"I guess it was worth it" she sly said while walking back to her own room still blushing

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It was already bed time. Mikan change her clothes to her pajamas and sat in front of her mirror. She carefully brush her long brown hair before tying to it pig tails but before she even started doing it she heard a soft tap on her window.

It was Ruka's doves, Mikan opened her window letting the two birds rest on the window shelf

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Mikan ask

The two birds look at her that back to the thing they were supposed to deliver; Mikan instantly free the two doves and took the small box. The two birds finishing their job immediately flew out of her window

Mikan seeing this smile

"Thanks Ruka" she said before opening the box only to find out that it was her gift to Natsume "I guess he didn't like it" her smile turn to frown.

Mikan was about to put it on her drawer when she saw the note attached in the box, she opened it and read it

_Keep it, it's best you have it_

_-Natsume_

Mikan's attention went back to the locket inside the box then took it out but when she touched it, it was warm and she felt something carved in front of it. She took a closer look and found three letters engraved on it

"_NM"_

"NxM?" she thought for a moment then opened the locket to see what's inside.

This made Mikan's eyes grew wide and smile.

On the left side was her picture and on the right side was Natsume's picture.

"So NxM means 'Natsume x Mikan'"she blush on what she said but smiled on how sweet he is

Mikan closed the locket then tied it on her neck. She was still holding it in her arms, close to her heart before looking up in the starry night sky

"Arigatou…Natsume kun" she said smiling

"You're welcome polka dots panties girl" he said jumping down the tree he was standing while he was watching her.

The End

Authors Note:

Eloe-eleo! As I were saying to you guys I just cant help myself. It was out of pure love for Natsume and Mikan… hehehe… I hope I didn't make Natsume too mushy in stuff… any if you were reading carefully, I do apologized for my grammars, spelling and all… but I only prayed one thing for you guys, **I hope you enjoyed it! **BTW, I edited it because I feel soething is not right so I reread and and edited it and add some more details… I made Natsume act more jealous since you guys ask for it..

**Read the small play down ahead to sequel from above about nonsense arguments… some reasons why I made the story was explained here too… so please read and review and at the same time ENJOY!**

**Saphyre: **hahaha…I've done it

**Mikan:** Yeah you did it

_Both me and Mikan are cheering while Ruka was black mailed to throw some confetti above us; Sumire and Yuu are giving me applauses_

**Natsume:** Lets go Ruka

**Ruka:** Okay, congratulations again Saphyre

_Natsume and Ruka was about to leave the scene_

**Saphyre:** Not so fast

_I'm grabbing Natsume's arms_

**Natsume:** What?

_He is looking annoyed…when did he not?_

**Saphyre:** Don't you have anything to say to Mikan?

_Natsume look at Mikan who just turned her head on him_

**Natsume:** Oi polka dots panties girl, better keep that locket close to your heart or I'll burn you

_Mikan stuck her tongue out_

**Mikan:** Shut up, it was my own rabbit so yeah I'll take care of it

_But deep inside she was really flattered cause she finally got Natsume's picture and well… because he engrave his and her initials in front of the heart shape locket with his very own Fire Alice… _

_(Now that answered why it felt warm when Mikan touches it)_

_Natsume shot her a death glare and so does Mikan_

**Saphyre:** Just leave them alone, so how about Yuu and Sumire

_Sumire and Yuu blush_

**Mikan:** Oh that's right; do you really have to pair them?

**Saphyre:** Why don't they look cute together… one is Timid but very Intellectual and the other is… very feminine and athletic

_I said proudly making out 'new couples for the series'_

**Hotaru:** are you sure 'Feminine' is the best word to describe her I think LOUD is more appropriate

_Sumire growl at her and shot her own gun (ahem I mean her own opinion)_

**Sumire:** what about you and Ruka huh

**Mikan:** yeah you guys made me blush

_Me, Mikan, Natsume, Sumire and Yuu nods our head in agreement_

_Hotaru and Ruka blush; Hotaru took her baka gun out and aimed it to me and Mikan_

"BAKA-BAKA-BAKA-BAKA"

_Four shots directly hit me and Mikan… we both share the shot so we received 2 hit exactly _

**Mikan:** itai… Mou…Hotaru chan

**Saphyre:** How come it was only us….

_Mikan and I complained on how unfair Hotaru's judgement is… Ruka well being Ruka just sweat drop…_

**Natsume:** we better go and leave those little girls alone

_He gestured everybody to leave_

**Saphyre and Mikan**: we are not little girls anymore

_We fought back; well we refused to give up without a fight_

**Mikan:** I'm already 15 here base from her

**Saphyre:** and I'm already 18 base on my birth…

**Then both Mikan and Saphyre fainted**

_Yoichi enters the scene_

**Natsume:** What are you doing here?

**Yoichi:** I'm here to end the story… Bye-bye

_**Then the ending song appeared in the scene…**_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo


End file.
